1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display apparatus and more particularly to support apparatus consisting of identical plastic molded members which interlock under the weight of the supported object to produce an upright display.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior devices have included stands with end members having a hinged support therebetween, whereby the end members engage the tire at the hinge. (U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,737 granted to Fording, 1926). A similar device comprises end members having lower supporting arcuate leg portions, whereby pressure from the tire on the arcuate legs rotates the end portions into engagement with the tire. (U.S. Pat. No. 1,665,887 granted to Lind, 1923). A third such device comprises a pair of support members adapted to support files in a vertical position, having engagement means for slideably engaging a tongue portion of one member and a slot of the second member. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,415 granted to Heimann, 1974). These prior devices are generally characterized as elaborate and too complicated for economical production and require manufacture of multiple components. Further, these devices have limited lateral adjustment capability. For example, the Heimann reference requires an inward tilt of the end support members before a lateral adjustment can be made.